They're Alive! Part 2
How many stars? 1 2 3 4 5 They're Alive! Part 2 is the 23rd episode of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! Previously... The gang found a document saying that Phineas' real dad is alive. Meanwhile, Doof causes Perry and Nega-Perry to swap dimensions! So Nega-Perry's here! Back with the gang, they tracked Mr. Flynn to a restaurant back in Jeffton, and fell down a trap door there! Plot (The Gang): Aaaaahhh!!!!! They fell down, into another cave, with another bookshelf, with another dim lightbulb, with another piece of paper. (Phineas): Is this another piece? (Isabella): Maybe. Phineas picked it up. (Phineas): G... Guys. L... Look at th... this. *gulp* This says Ferb's mom was seen, with a man who hid his face, in England. (Baljeet): Wait. Denise Keller killed Phineas' dad and Ferb's mom, along with Emily's dad. (Phineas): Apparently not. Guys, that video with Ferb's mom and my dad was either fake, or the people were fake. My mom and Ferb's dad are alive, and we're gonna find them! Meanwhile, Nega-Perry came down there, too! (Nega-Perry): Ah, so you've found the cave, huh? (Phineas): Perry? What're you doing here? And how can you talk? (Nega-Perry): I'm not Perry. I'm Nega-Perry! *''lightning!* (Buford): That seems familiar. (Phineas): You won't get away with this! Guys, after him! They all piled on top of Nega-Perry, but left his head sticking out. When Buford landed on his head, it knocked him out. (Buford): That should do it. (Phineas): Wait. He seems taller than Perry. Unless... He pulled Perry's legs off, revealing that his legs were robotic, and Perry's real legs were inside them. There was six inches of body sticking up from the robo-legs. (Baljeet): What's that inside the legs? (Isabella): It's a countdown. (Phineas): For what? 5... 4... 3.., (Phineas): Gasp! It's a bomb's countdown! 2... 1... ''BEEP! KAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!! Later, after the clear-up, Perry's red glider was unfolded, with the gang under it! (Isabella): Hooray for gliders! (Phineas): Now, how do we get out? They climbed up the wall like it was a rock wall. Which it was. (Phineas): That's that, but how do we get to England? (Ferb): We have one option left. (Isabella): Paradox? (Ferb): No, Van Kleiss. They found Van Kleiss, who was now cured by Generator Rex, and became homeless in a back alley. (Phineas): Ferb, are you sure? Ferb nodded. (Van Kleiss): What do you want? (Baljeet): You probably won't trust us, and we hardly trust you, but we need you to get us to England. (Van Kleiss): How? I'm a homeless beggar, and my minions are still on Pluto, probably dead. Paradox took me to Earth. (Phineas): He knew about this. He exists outside of time, so he knows what will happen 20 years from now! (Van Kleiss): Yes, but Breach was my transportation. She's gone, so I'm stuck here! Suddenly, a Breach portal opened up, and Breach came through. (Breach): I'm not gone. Here's a little fact about me. I need to let out enough portals to deplete building portal energy in me. If I let out small ones, and not enough, I'll blow up into a portal to a random location. That's what happened when I supposedly died. (Phineas): We need you to take us to England. (Breach): Why should I? (Phineas): We've figured out that an evil force is preventing us from doing a simple task: finding my dad and Ferb's mom. If that simple task harms them, then there's a big thing going on that could destroy us all. (Van Kleiss): He's right. (Breach): Trust an enemy? Never! He thrust a glove into Breach. (Van Kleiss): This was my spare glove that cures EVOs. Now, it cures them and gives me their powers! Breach's small arms shrank into her body, then her big arms shrunk to normal size. (Breach): You... You... Cured me?! No! (Van Kleiss): Yes! Phineas and Ferb, here you go! He opened a portal with his glove, then they all got sucked into it. Except for Breach. (Phineas): Ah, London, England. I wish I had time to see my grandparents... (Ferb): And Emily. (Phineas): ...And Emily, but we've gotta search! They found a person who saw the parents, so they asked him. (Man): I don't know where they are now, but I know where they went after I saw them. They walked into an alley (dubbed "High-Crime Alley") there. The police have cameras there, since lots of crooks used to hide there and ambush people at night. This was all back in 1996. (Phineas): Thanks! They went to the police station. (Cop at the desk): You! You're Van Kleiss. (Van Kleiss): Yes, but I'm helping these people for now so they can save us all. (Cop): O-okay. What do you want? (Isabella): We'd like to see the film of High-Crime Alley from 1996. (Cop): Right this way. (To Van Kleiss): I'm watching you. They went there. The cop put the tape in a VCR and played it. They asked the cop to fast-forward to the time the parents were there, then asked him to stop it. (Isabella): There! There they are! (Phineas): Sir, please play it now. (Cop): I'm sorry, but the rest is confidential and is undergoing investigatio... (Van Kleiss): This could destroy the world! We have to stop it! These kids have been to the Negative Dimension, and have come back alive! (Cop): Okay, Van Kleiss. I'll play it. The tape showed the parents walking in there, but what happened next surprised everybody. Someone teleported there, and teleported them all somewhere else. (Phineas): I know who that is! (Isabella): Me too! (Van Kleiss): What's all this about? (Phineas): If you were here two episodes ago, you'd know! We now know who's behind all this... He turned to the others. (Phineas): ...and we need to stop it! THE END ---****--- Roads﻿ Other Episodes Preceded by: 'They're Alive! Part 1. '''Succeeded by: Negatives Again.﻿'' Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:Stories Category:Specials Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:---****--- Roads Category:Dialogue Category:Negative Dimension